A Woman Broken
by Livin In the Moment
Summary: One woman's struggle to regain her life back. She spiraled out of control and out of reality...as 50,000 people stood by and watched. A woman's desperate attempt to get her self control back, and the love of her life. Can she do it or will she remain in t


Trish Stratus sat silently in her hotel room in the dark. She could hear the rain beating against the sliding glass door that lead out to the balcony. Giving into her temptation, she stood out on the balcony and allowed the rain drops to fall against her skin. That would've been alright—if it wasn't in the middle of November. But hell, she didn't care. What did she have to lose? She already lost the love of her life…

"_What are you saying?" Trish's hazel eyes looked up to the meet his icy blue orbs._

"_I'm saying that we've been fighting way too much lately. I just think that maybe we should take a….break. Just for a little while."_

"_Randy…" Trish sighed as her tears blended in with the rain that was falling that September night in Syracuse, New York. She remembered the exact place…the exact place where her heart was conquered by an icy numbness that never allowed her to feel any happiness again._

"_Trish…We don't love each other anymore." He…he doesn't love me…how could he say that? After all they'd endured how could he? _

"_Fine Randy, if this is what you want, fine." _

"_Come on Trish, of course I don't want this, but it's just the way…"_

"_Just the way it has to be…Yea, Randy, I've heard this before." With that, she left him standing in the rain…her heart staying with him._

After their break-up, Trish was never the same woman. She stopped going out with friends, started to dwell on alcohol as her problem solver, and most drastically never smiled. Never. She began to spiral out of control and was defensive about everything to everyone. Vince, who considered her a daughter, knew that for her behavior to be the way it was, something was very wrong…whether she wanted to admit it or not, so he allowed her to take a personal leave of absence, but promised her that her position in the company would remain the same when she decided she was up to coming back.

"_Trish…" Stephanie, Trish's best friend, started as Trish sighed and turned her back to the brunette. "Look, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and…I love you. You're my best friend. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, that's why I've been pressuring you into doing this. It's what's best, Ti." Stephanie hugged her slightly before giving her a light push into the room. _

"_Ah, Ms. Stratus, please, take a seat." Trish took her seat slowly. _

"_Tell us why you're here." _

"_I don't belong here." She glared at the "therapist"._

"_Everyone feels anger when they first arrive, that's normal. We just wanna help you Trish. How can we help you?"_

"_How can you help me? You can start by getting me the hell out of here." _

"_Once you let us help you Trish, we can start discussing when you can leave." He went on to more people and Trish blocked the voices out as she thought back to her best friend's words. 'It's only best Trish. It'll help you Trish. Let us help you Trish.' 'What the fuck do these people know about me? So what? I take an occasional sip of vodka…who doesn't? It's not like I drink ten freakin bottles of it…' She thought a moment. 'No, never ten…four at the most…but never ten.' She refocused her attention on the rest of the group as they said their stories. After the session ended, an overweight woman walked up to her. _

"_We all want to help you Trish. They helped me and now I'm great! Let us help." The woman patted her shoulder before leaving the room. _

'_I don't belong here you psycho. I'm not like you. I don't need help.' Trish huffed and puffed as she exited the room._

Trish went back into the room dripping wet just as the doorknob turned. It was Randy. He had guilted himself into thinking that Trish's turn towards her nervous breakdown all led back to him. He opened the door and saw the petite blonde standing in the middle of the bedroom soaking wet, with the sliding glass door standing wide open. John, his best friend, was asleep on the couch.

"Trish, how about let's get you outta those wet clothes?" Randy spoke so softly towards her. She slowly nodded in agreement and changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed.

"I'll be back in just a minute, alright sweetheart?" Trish nodded as he kissed her forehead and covered her up.

"John!" Randy smacked him on the back of the head.

"Huh?" John's eyes snapped open.

"You were supposed to watch her."

"I was. She was asleep."

"She was standing on the balcony in the rain."

"Oh." John knew how hard this was on Randy. He loved Trish. He had never stopped. After seeing her lose all self-control, he automatically blamed himself and vowed to never leave her again. "Sorry."

"Just go back to your hotel room. I know Maria misses you." John left as Randy entered the bedroom quietly, careful not to wake Trish. He climbed into bed beside her, and like he did every night, wrapped his arms around her.

**Okay, so this is the first chapter! Love it or Leave it? REVIEW**


End file.
